Bons Baisers de France
by DJ Creeper
Summary: Spy hates Soldier, and Soldier hates Spy. At least that's what Spy thought. Rated M for later Smut. Oneshot


« HEY, FAGGOT ! » The scream was definitely recognizable, it was the Soldier.

« What is it, Soldier, I do not have time to play, the mission will start. » I knew the reply would be...

… something stupid, as always.

« Don't talk to me like that, escargot ! Why don'tcha crawl back in your shell and go back to France ? » It definitely was something idiotic, like every time.

« Hmph, américain stupide. » « French faggot. »

Good thing the announcer's voice cut our little 'arguement' or we could be like that for hours.

« Mission begins in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... » « I hope you die like a sewer rat, Soldier. » « So do I, Frenchie. » « BEGIN ! » We all rushed into the heat of battle, Scout rushing on the front line before everyone, Demoman taking a swig, still in the base, Heavy and Medic rushing (more like Heavy was chasing Scout for knocking off his Sandvich.) , Pyro... … well, being Pyro, having an urge to burn some RED, Engineer working on his buildings and... Soldier, always in front line, screaming at our teammates and being arrogant as hell.

I hate him, and I seriously think he hates me too.

He gets me on my nerves every time he calls me a 'faggot', good thing backstabbing people is really... 'relaxing' (relaxing for me, I do not care about them, besides why would I ? We revive due to some thing, 'Respawn' I think.)

Good thing we do not have a sniper on our team, having one arrogant teammate is sufficent.

« Battling in summer, hmph... why can't we take vacations like everyone else ? »

« Because is duty to fight to keep honor, to become big man. » I recognize our Heavy on this point, looks like he got his Sandvich back, I pity Scout.

Summer and fighting, both things are exciting me, especially fighting... the feeling of blood on me, having to whisper bad things (sometimes naughty things) in their ears, it's like Scout says : Awesome.

It's a pretty good day on Dustbowl today, not too hot, nor too cold and there's a nice breeze, feels like Paris in spring, it feels nice...

I am trying not to look too distracted and I try to look for an enemy to backstab, I am the only one on the team that hasn't scored a kill yet.

I'll take the 'Avenue des Horreurs' shortcut (I named it like that because I become scared everytime I take it.). I really don't like this, it's dark and it has plenty of places to hide.

« Hmph... I'm not some schoolgirl, I can manage that. » Even saying that doesn't help me.

« But could you manage me, Crouton ? I've seen you coming here, it's an opportunity... » Ok, that was definitely scary, I think I recognized the voice but... who said this ? I'm shivering, gripping on my revolver and knife, I'm ready to fight if I have to.

« Oh, cutie wants to defend itself, heheheh... it will be better with some resistance... » The voice was approaching, and I think I saw someone behind me, I shoot my revolver, but there's noone, I'm scared and I pray it isn't the RED Spy.

« Don't be scared, Frenchie, it will only last a moment... » Wait... Frenchie ?

There's only one person to call me like that...

« Soldier ? » Dammit if his game was to scare me he's really good at this game !

« Ah, you recognized me, good... »

« Stop hiding, I know it's you... You really like to scare people, it's a bad habit ! »

« Says the guy who can be invisible and disguise as others... » Touché Soldier, Touché.

« Show yourself ! » Why do I act like a 15 years old virgin when he scares me like that ?

Next, I heard nothing, then, someone pressed his body against mine.

I squeaked from fear and I made a little jump... only before I saw it was Soldier again.

« You... You... ! » He grinned, being cocky as shit, dammit why when I am scared I talk like Scout ?

« You really sounded like a girl when you screamed. » Enculé, you scared me.

« Espèce de Salopard ! » Dammit. I punched him.

His nose was bleeding, I prayed for that it wasn't broken but... he didn't look angry or even annoyed, he was just there, smiling.

« Keep talking french to me and I won't last, Private~ » I could just detect something in his voice that was... hot.

« P-Private, wh-why d-do you c-call me like that ? » Real smooth, I knew what was coming next.

« Eh, you're cute~ » What ?

« C'mere, sweetie~ » I couldn't say anything, he grabbed me and... he feverishly kissed me, to be honest I loved it, I even left out a little moan, but I mentally bitch-slapped myself for letting it come out.

« Wh... What was that for ?... »

« I've been hiding that feeling for 2 years, to our team and to you, to finally be alone with you and say this to you, I loved you til' the first day we met, I've been doing those insults to make others think we hate eachother, but it's not true. I fucking love you, Spy. I love the way you talk french, I love the way you walk, I... I truly love you... » After this, he kissed me again, even more feverishly than the first time, this time, i'm giving in, I'll give out all of my body to him.

« Let me... just... remove that helmet, I can't see you properly. » Wow. He's handsome, short blond hair, blue eyes and a little scar on the right eye, he's the cutest guy I've ever seen

« Well, seems like Mr. America's a great sentimental~ » I nearly purred when I said that, he made me horny...

« Uhhh you know, we can wait if you're not ready now, i can just- mmmph ! » I cut him in his sentence, I couldn't manage that, my body is too hot, I'm nearly burning for sex.

I broke the kiss, letting a string of saliva connect our bodies to say : « How much do you want me, Solly~ ? »

« More than ever. » His face was red and hot, we got into a deep kiss just before undressing, we were only in our boxers before he said : « Wait ! Someone might walk in on us ! »

« Let them see~ » Mon dieu, it took the speed of a bullet before we were naked.

He started entering me, without any preparation (I couldn't care less, I wanted him too much.), and I loved it, he had a back and forth movement that was good, I couldn't feel better, he got hard really fast, so did I, I moaned really loudly and for a really long time , it was too much I just love sex. Especially with my Soldier, I didn't know anything, what time was it ? Did someone see us ? Did we win the mission ? Did we lose it ? I didn't care, all that counted was the moment. We switched for many positions, each time really sexy ones and, when he reached his limit, he exploded inside me, it felt so good and it hitted me so hard I saw stars, I came after him letting out a long, last moan.

« Mon Dieu, Soldier I loved it ! » We were both next to eachother, I was lighting a cigarette, still exhausted from the effort we made.

« Yeah, I loved it too, let's just hope noone saw us ! » Merde, I forgot about the RED Spy !

A familiar uncloaking sound was heard in the room, it was this bastard, cocky as hell and clapping his hands.

« Hehehe... nice show you gave me, I gotta thank you two ! I was here only for ammo or health than I saw you two on action, so, since I had time I decided to get my Cloak and Dagger to have plenty of cloak to watch you two. »

We got dressed quickly, then, I said to the RED Spy : « You... »

I got plenty of time to stab him before I finished my sentence

« ...Saw nothing~ »

« Mission ends in 30 seconds ! »

« Let's get going, Soldier. »

« Following you, Love »


End file.
